


Her Favourite People In The World

by faithlingxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke divides people into categories. Everyone fits into a neat little box. Friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, crush, family. But Bellamy Blake refuses to be put into a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favourite People In The World

Clarke Griffin meets Octavia Blake when she is four years old and decides that she is her favourite person (apart from her dad).  
Then she meets Bellamy Blake and she decides that she can have two. 

When she is 7 she tells Bellamy that she hates poetry for no other reason than to get his attention.  
"Why?" He asks  
"Because it makes me sad"  
That night she finds a note on her pillow that reads.  
Roses are red,  
Violets are Blue.  
Clarke Griffin,  
You're a bit of a poo.  
(She doesn't get sad).

When she is 10 and he is 15 they start to argue because Bellamy decides that he no longer has time for her and Octavia.  
They run away for a day, eating ice cream that Octavia bought with Bellamy's savings and talking nonsense lying on the beach.  
When they come back with sunburnt noses and secrets shared between only them Bellamy hugs them both and tells them never to leave again. 

When she is 12 her dad dies and Bellamy and Octavia hold her close and they all cry together and Clarke realises that they're her family (they already knew that she is theirs).

When she is 14 she no longer wants Bellamy to be her family because she thinks she knows what love is and she thinks she's in love with him.

When she is 15 and her mother hasn't spoken to her in a year, preferring to text her or even worse get her new husband to pass on the message, Octavia and Bellamy's mum dies. Bellamy locks himself in his room and her and Octavia drink from a bottle of vodka they find hidden in the cupboard. He finds them in the morning, curled up together with tear stained faces and he remembers that he has to stay strong (they don't expect him to). 

When she is 16 she kisses Bellamy while she is drunk and he almost kisses her back. She takes up boxing and tries to forget how screwed up her life is. She's good at it and Bellamy patches her up after fights (it kinda defeats the point of trying to forget).

When she is 17 and her step brother shoves his tongue down her throat she moves in with Octavia and Bellamy. Her mother doesn't even notice that she's gone. She lies about her age and gets a job in a bar, Bellamy finds out and gets a job there too. 

When she is 18 she finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her. Bellamy breaks his nose and Octavia gives him a black eye, she could have done that herself. They decide to move into the city and Raven moves in with them. They're one big dysfunctional family. 

When she is 19 she tells Bellamy that she loves him.  
"I know" he says  
"No Bellamy. I'm in love with you"  
"Oh thank god"  
He kisses her. The sound of his breath mingling with hers and the curse words he manages to make sound so fucking poetic are her new favourite sounds.

When she is 20 she marries Bellamy. She realises that she's doesn't need to have favourites, it's okay to love lots of people. And God does she love them all.


End file.
